mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Evans
Jonathan Evans (September 2nd, 1980) was born in Shadow Valley California to Jolene Evans and Terrance Evans. He has one younger sister, Tracy Evans. Growing up he was very close to his mother. In 1991 she left his father after finding him sleeping with his secretary. Jonathan was absolutely devastated. When Jonathan turned 20, his father retired. But Jonathan didn't want to take over E-Tech. He prefered going to see his mother who lived in North Carolina. In 2004 he met Cherry Evans. Though he liked Cherry, he considered her beneath him, and called her a gold digger. Instead she dated his father, and married him. Jonathan considered that this proved him right. Jonathan hated Cherry, and would often hit her. Jonathan still harbored feelings for her, but refused to admit it. He'd sleep with other women, and call them Cherry. Blondes were his favorite. He got Christmas DeLight pregnant, and had a son with her -- Max DeLight in 2008. In 2009, his father and sister were murdered during the Shadow Valley Slayer killings. Jonathan was a suspect during the investigation. He was also running for mayor during that time with help from Cyrus Foss. Jonathan played dirty, and even tried getting his Step Mother put in jail. But he lost in the end. He was one of the last suspects cleared. He begged Cherry to forgive him, but she refused. So he offered her $10,000,000, and told her he'd come back a better man. He returned in 2012, but even still Cherry refused to forgive him. He realized that he had hurt her too much, and had to make up publicly for what he did wrong. She eventually forgave him, and the two started dating. =Childhoood= Growing up, Jonathan thought a lot of his mother. She was the most important thing in the world to him. When he was 11 years old, his dad cheated on her, and they separated. Jolene then moved all the way across the country. Jonathan hated his father for what he did. Jonathan became self absorbed, thinking only of himself and of money, because he no longer had anything or anyone to care about. =High School= Jonathan did well in high school. He dated several girls, but he never stayed with one very long. He had six girlfriends in high school, never staying with one for more than two months. =College= Jonathan attended UCLA. It was there that he had even more girlfriends. When he was 20 his dad retired, and he had to take over the family business with just two years of college education. Jonathan didn't care so much about E-tech, as he cared about visiting his mother. He finally had something to hold on to again. =Taking over the Company= In 2004, Jonathan met Cherry Christobel. He thought she was absolutely gorgeous. But upon learning that she came from a poor family, he instantly hated her. He called her a golddigger and turned her off. His dad on the other hand, didn't care so much. Jonathan began to hate Cherry even more. He had a deep lust for his step-mother. Jonathan saw her doing nothing but lounging around all day and doing nothing, and felt it confirmed his beliefs that she was nothing but a golddigging tramp. He began to sleep around with blonde girls who resembled Cherry. This included Christmas Delight, whom he got pregnant. Christmas began demanding money from him to support her kid. Jonathan frequented the Strip Club a lot. He prefered the blondes. He'd also often hit Cherry, making her hate him even more. =Shadow Valley Slayer= During the Shadow Valley Slayer murders, Jonathan was a suspect. His father and sister had been murdered. Jonathan immediately blamed Cherry. Jonathan also announced his intentions of running for Mayor during this time. Jonathan used Lilith Winchester to say she had an affair with Phillip Spencer, his opponent. Jonathan also started dating, and got engaged to Aurora Moon to improve his stock. Cyrus Foss was one of his backers. Jonathan ultimately lost the election, but was cleared of the murders. =Later Life= Jonathan begged Cherry to forgive him, but she refused. He understood, and gave her the company and the money and told her he'd come back. Jonathan moved to New York City, where he donated the remainder of the money he took with him to a homeless man, and lived on the streets. He took a job as a dishwasher and worked hard to earn money to rent a cheap apartment and gain appreciation for what others do. Once he earned a decent amount of money, he donated half of it to a homeless person, as well as his jacket, and then traveled to help build homes for those who lost them during Hurricane Katrina in New Orleans. In 2012, Jonathan finally returned a changed man. He asked Cherry once again to forgive him, but she still wouldn't. He understood again, and made a public apology to Phillip Spencer for attempting to ruin his marriage and his career. Eventually Cherry warmed up to him, and they began dating. =Quotes= "No clue. My sister hated our step mother as much as I do." "Two powerful people... getting together. You can imagine that sparks might fly. Dawn and I had a relationship for a while, but it was with her husband's consent." "Lie detectors aren't a perfect science, you know? All it does is detect your breathing patterns." "I don't believe that the Mayor knows how to run things properly. There's a psycho serial killer on the loose, and he doesn't even have protection available for it's citizens. He's a complete disgrace to this town. It's time someone who knew how to run things was in charge." "She's a gold digger. I'm sure she killed my sister and father so that she'd inherit everything. If you ask me, she looks more like she's worried than upset." "I found Ms. Winchester crying. I assumed that it was about her parents. But it was about the Mayor. Being the good man that I am, I asked her about it. I told her it would make her feel better to come out with the truth." "You don't know how much that makes me happy. I know my father loves you... but he'll understand. Maybe he'll even go back to mom." "I wouldn't be spreading his name around much if I were you. If we're seen in cohoots, this could backfire." - to Cyrus Foss "Hmph. He'll be in control of this town. Yeah right. Like I"m going to be his puppet. Once I'm mayor, there's not much he can do to me." "Ray's right. I could have any girl out there. Except Cherry... I'm such a fool. If only I hadn't called her a gold digger. If only I had treated her better. Treated her the way she deserved. Maybe I can make it up to her. Maybe I can tell Traci about how I feel... Traci can help me if nobody else can." Category:Characters Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX2 Suspects Category:MISTX0